1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data certification system, a server device, a client device, a publishing server, and a data certification method.
2. Background Art
In the related art, a printing system and a copying system with a time stamp which include a falsification prevention function capable of accurately verifying the authenticity of printed matters and the authenticity of copied documents has been known (for example, see PTL 1).